The First One
by BadApple123
Summary: Originally, vikings were the first ones to come to the America's...and getting to attatched to a country, especially if that country is justa child isnt that good for a viking. Rated T for the second chapter
1. Chapter 1

Norway stared out into the wide ocean before him. It had been months since he had started this little adventure of his and he wondered how many more months would it take to get home. He knew when he returned, Denmark would be an idiot and say how much he missed him and all these things that the Nordic country would think of as annoying and ignore him.

"Land!" one of his crew members cried out in a loud voice. The Nordic's head shot up and looked around to see a faint brown line that was barely visible to the naked eye. Finally….finally they would step onto land. Relief filled Norway as he sighed. He quietly wondered where they were exactly. A new land mass perhaps? That was what he was originally trying to find in the first place. A new place to call his territory.

When he and his crew ship finally landed to shore, Norway closed his eyes and tried taking all of this in. This land seemed to be abundant of trees but he wondered what else could be here to. Riches? Animals? A native people? Ignoring the cries of his crew members tell him not to wander off in to the wilderness like that, the Nordic started his small journey into the wilderness of this landmass.

As he went deeper into the wilderness, he tried looking for something that could be of value to him or his people but all he could see was green trees that seemed to branch out everywhere and tiny specks of snow that fell and automatically melted as soon as they touched ground. Norway was too busy looking at his surroundings that he didn't notice where he was going and he tripped and fell to the ground.

Falling kind of hurt, but as soon as he was going to cuss up a storm, he heard soft whimpering. The Nordic looked behind him and saw a small child sitting there with a white bear cub in his arms. He must have tripped over the child without noticing it. Norway sat up and stared at the child for a while and blinked.

Wait…why was a child out here on his own anyways? Did it come/ from another settlement that was nearby? He knew that Sweden and Finland were going to try and make one in a new area but Norway wasn't sure if it was the same place he knew of, or another. Norway threw that thought away. No, a small child couldn't wander away this deep in the forest.

Norway studied the small child for a while; the child was pretty small with violet eyes and soft blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He felt kind of bad that he tripped over him…he didn't even see the child in front of him. "Hey, you ok?" he finally asked the smaller child. The child looked up to Norway and didn't seem to understand any of what he was saying. Norway tried saying it in Danish, then Finish, then in Swedish, then his younger brother's weird language, then in this language that he had learned from a place where he made some good money for ignoring to invade, what was it, French? Norway wasn't too sure but none of those languages seemed to make any sense to the little child.

The Nordic reached a hand to the child but the little one cringed back. That was to be expected, he had tripped over the kid. Norway reached in his sack where he kept his food and took out a piece of dried up fish. He showed it to the child and said, "Food." And he motioned it close to his lips and he set it down on the ground between him and the child.

The child's violet eyes looked to the food and back up to Norway. The little one curiously picked up the piece of food and sniffed it. The little bear cub that the child was carrying sniffed it to before taking a huge bite of the fish and eating it. Norway chuckled as he saw the child's reaction to his bear eating his food. He grabbed another piece of fish and handed it to the child. This time, the child reluctantly took it and sniffed it again before taking a bite. He seemed to like it because he ate it all in a really short amount of time.

Norway smiled a bit and took out another piece of fish, except this piece was a little bit bigger than the others. The child's eyes widened and he raised his chubby hands and made noises that showed that he wanted it. The Nordic country smiled and gave the kid what he wanted and he smiled widely when the child started eating it.

When the child looked like he finished the food, he looked at Norway with huge eyes that seemed to show curiosity. Then the little guy lifted his arms and grunted like he wanted to be carried. Norway stood up a little reluctantly and looked at the child from his height. He quietly noted that this was actually really cute. He couldn't help but smile and pick the child up.

The little guy's eyes studied Norway for a bit and looked back to his bear and petted its head. Norway smiled and said, "Come on, let's go." The child merely blinked and clung to a part of Norway's tunic.

The time Norway spent with the child was the most fun he had ever had in his life. While his crew member's made small houses and explored the area, he and the child did many random things like make little toys out of pinecones or whatever materials they had at hand. As weeks passed, Norway knew that he would eventually have to leave with his crew to go back home and return with more people and more supplies. When that time finally came, Norway sat on the sand with the child.

"I am sorry…I have to leave." Norway said stroking the cheek of the child that he grew so fond of. The child was crying and hugging his little bear cub like it was going to make Norway not leave. "I will be back though, I promise you that ok?" The child nodded. After all this time together he hoped that he had gotten some part of his language.

"G-gud byi…" the child said as he watched Norway leave on the huge floating thing that he had arrived on. The little child looked around him to the people that the ship left here. His gaze looked up to the sky and he frowned. This winter wasn't going to be merciful.

Years seemed to pass until Norway was able to come back to the land he had originally found the child. But the growing settlement that he left seemed to vanish within the years that he was gone. The soon to be houses were empty and the towns seemed void of life. "Check for survivors!" someone screamed. As they did that Norway walked off into the forest and tried to find that child. Did he survive this whole time? Norway wondered that the entire time as he walked. He felt close to tears as he tried desperately to find the little child that made him feel happy but no luck…by the time he had searched the whole forest and returned the ships were getting ready to depart and everyone who had survived was on board. Norway knew that if he stayed any longer the ships would leave without him.

With heavy steps, he trudged up the ships and sat away from everyone on the ship. He didn't want anyone to see him cry.

* * *

BadApple1234's Corner: **Well I'm probably renaming this thing every time I write but whatever~ this has to be my shortest thing I have ever written but it has to do with my favorite Crack Paring NorCan. X3 anyways this pairing has to be my favorite out of all pairings and think about it! The two would be cute together right!**

**Anyways recently I've read that Vikings were the first people coming to the America's and that's why I kinda wanted to write this! Now this many not be to historically correct and this may be written way to fast but I've been juggling this with Work your Magic and a UsxUk oneshot ive been writing! So please don't be mad! Also Work your magic might be a little late with posting but stuff's been happening in my life and I haven't been able to get to it but I swear the next chapter will be out sometime this month! I swear! Anyways I hoped you liked this! Bye Bye!**

**And with an extra note if any of yall who are reading this are from Terra Sigma the next chapter is something a little special and kinda sad so I hope you enjoy that! And if yall are not from the rp site then click the link and JOIN! WE NEED PEOPLE! . **


	2. Chapter 2

Norway smiled as he cuddled closer to Canada's chest. The warehouse seemed to be getting smaller and smaller to Norway but he didn't mind, as long as he was close to Canada nothing seemed to matter anymore.

The Nordic felt tears hit his face. "W-why are you crying?" he whispered in a tiny voice that Canada could faintly hear. "Y-your disappearing aren't you." Canada said as he squeezed Norway's shoulders and burying his face in the older country's bleach blonde hair. Norway smiled bitterly; yes he could feel himself disappearing little by little. Things were starting to get fuzzier looking by the second.

"Yes…I am…they finally got all my people…" Norway said as he took a piece of Canada's jacket into his hand and he wiped the tears that were falling off of his lover's face. "Don't cry…please. I don't want to go out with you like this…" Norway whispered as he gave a brave smile to Canada.

But the younger nation didn't want a brave smile; he wanted Norway to stop looking so translucent. He was supposed to be the one that was invisible, not Norway. Him…he was supposed to be the one that was going to fade first…not his Norway…not his husband.

"But you're leaving me again…" Canada said as he caressed Norway translucent cheek. He could start seeing the floor through Norway's body…it looked like he would fade any second now...the Nordic man smiled a bit and said, "You remembered that far back? Heh…I thought I was the only one who remembered that.."

Canada shook his head and said loudly, "Of course I remember! You're the first one who came to me!" Norway smiled and said, "Well…thank you for remembering that Canada….." the room seemed to be spinning and Canada's face seemed to be disappearing into a horrifying darkness.

"Canada please don't forget about me." Norway said as he felt tears rushing down the sides of his face. The Canadian shook his head and closed his eyes and said, "I won't I swear! I love you too much to-" but he couldn't finish because when he opened his eyes again Norway was gone.

Canada's arms were empty and shaking. No…no no no….this wasn't happening. This was just a dream…right? He'd wake up and Norway would be there in his bunk and smiling at him. Yeah….this was just a dream that he could wake up from…Canada hit his head once, he was still there…he hit his head again…and again…and again…but nothing. This was no dream. This was reality…and in this reality Norway was gone.

Tears blurred his vision as he felt his body fall forward and hit the concrete floor hard. Yes it hurt but he didn't care…he didn't care about anything anymore…the first person who ever made him feel special was gone.

The first one who ever kissed him…

The first one to ever hold him lovingly…

The first one who ever told him he loved him…

Canada closed his eyes and brought the ring that Norway made for him out of one of his fish hooks close to his heart. That's were Norway would stay. Canada's head felt light…probably because he hit his head to hard…as he started to slip into unconsciousness he swore he could feel a pair of arms wrap themselves around Canada's middle and someone snuggle into his chest. Not wanting to ruin the feeling, he fell asleep on the floor and clutching his left hand to his chest.

BadApple1234's Corner: OH GOD I ENDED UP CRYING WHILE WRITING THIS! DX people from Terra Sigma please don't get mad at me for writing this….TT~TT


End file.
